This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with mapping circuitry for measuring sizes, shapes, distances, and other attributes of environmental objects.
Laser distance measuring devices include a laser and a sensor. The laser generates a laser beam that is reflected off of surfaces such as walls in a room. By detecting the reflected beam, a device can measure the distance to the surface. This type of laser distance measuring device sometimes includes area or volume measuring capabilities. For example, in a volume measuring mode, the device may instruct a user to sequentially measure the width, length, and height of a room using the device. The device can then compute a volume using the measured width, length, and height.
Conventional laser measuring devices measure only the distance from the device to a given surface. These devices are unable to measure distances between multiple points that are separate from the device and therefore require the user to place the device is specific locations for which measurements are desired. This can be difficult in, for example, a furnished room with items that restrict access to all parts of the room.
Additionally, these devices can be bulky pieces of equipment that require batteries or battery packs and must be purchased and transported separately from other equipment and electronic devices.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices with mapping circuitry.